


Terra

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is right in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra

“Come on, Rey. One more time, you can do it.” Leia’s hand is on her knee, sending her positive thoughts and assurances.  
  
“I’m… I’m trying!” Rey heaves and falls back onto the pillows again, exhausted.  
  
“Look at me, Rey! Look at me!” Rey turns to look at Ben, holding her hand. “You want to meet or daughter soon, don’t you?”  
  
“You try pushing this thing out of your body!” Ben’s eyes grow wider as he looks over at his mother.  
  
“If the kid’s anything like you, her head’s so large that labor’s about damn near impossible.” Ben rolls his eyes before he notices that his mother’s joke made Rey smile.  
  
“A few more pushes and she’ll be here,” the midwife says, looking up at the three. Rey nods and squeezes Ben’s hand as she pushes again. “Good job, Rey! Again.”  
  
Rey feels like if she pushes anymore, her eyes will push themselves into her brain.  
  
“You can do this. You’re so close,” Ben whispers to her, his mother looking at them affectionately, reminded of when she’s given birth to Ben and Han had told her those almost exact same words. Rey pushes again and falls back onto the bed as they all hear the wails of the baby girl.  
  
Ben keeps staring back and forth, from the baby to Rey, and Leia can’t help but wipe a tear from her eye.  
  
“She’s perfect, sweetheart,” Leia tells Rey, softly. “Perfect.”  
  
The midwife cuts the cord and wraps the baby in a blanket before handing her to Rey, whose arms are out, ready to receive her.  
  
Ben can’t believe what he’s seeing. His wife holding their baby that they created together. Ben Organa Solo and Rey Kenobi created the most beautiful thing that either of them had ever seen.  
  
“Terra,” Rey whispered, kissing the baby’s head. “Terra… you’re here.” Rey looked up at Ben motioning for him to pick her up.  
  
“You’re sure?” Rey rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
  
“She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, you know.” Rey says. Leia smiles at the sight of the two of them, no… the three of them. Ben takes Terra from her arms and Leia walks to the other side of the bed to get a better look at her granddaughter.  
  
“Terra,” Ben whispers, looking down at the baby. He regrets how many things had to happen for him to get here, but he’s happy he’s here, nonetheless. He knows his dad would be proud of them.

Rey and Ben both feel the Force radiating from their daughter, and they know they’ve got a lot to handle.  
  
Ben gently puts the baby into his mother’s arms.  
  
All is right in the galaxy.


End file.
